Lycan Love
by wannabewyler
Summary: 26 prompts, in alphabet order, to do with snippets about Hermione and Remus. Some will be based in the Marauder Era, some will be with him surviving.
1. A

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The smell of the potion had changed since she first smelt it in sixth year. Back then it had been freshly cut grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste and, though she'd never admit it, Ron's hair. However, that was a year ago? Twenty years to come? Time was a fickle and extremely confusing thing.

"Kitten," Sirius greeted by whispering in her ear as she packed her potions stuff away. "Want to tell me what you smelt in that lovely brew?"

"I thought I told everyone, Sirius," she sighed. "Fresh grass, parchment and toothpaste."

"You lied." She didn't make any move to look at him in shock, that would've been a big giveaway. She wished her heart had listened to her brain and tried to stay the same but her pulse raced with nerves. With his canine hearing, and with how close he was, there was no way he hadn't heard. "See? So, what did you _really_ smell?"

"Sirius," she scoffed, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. "It had nothing to do with you."

"Oh, I know that," he confessed as they walked out of the classroom and into the hall. "I just thought it would be an easier conversation with me than the other canine that was in the room." Her heart thudded in her chest, her pulse racing even more and Sirius' smirk seemed to grow. "I knew it."

"Does it matter?" Hermione questioned, stopping to face the Gryffindor and sighing with annoyance. "It's my business."

"Remus smelt vanilla, old books and chocolate." Hermione blinked, trying to piece it together and what it had to do with her. "You're unbelievable," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "Your perfume smells like vanilla, you're almost always in the library where there are old books and he adores chocolate. You're a two out of three!"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who visits the library and has a vanilla scented perfume."

"You're the only one he cares about," Sirius countered. "So, we all know that you smelt him in that potion, why won't the two of you get your head out of your arses and be done with it?"

"It's just a potion," Hermione told him, tightening her grip on her bag.

"A love potion!" Sirius exclaimed, waving his arms around. "It's a potion that is all about love! You love him. He loves you. Love!"

"Are you trying to play Cupid, Sirius?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes. Yes, it really is."

 **Prompt:** Armotentia


	2. B

**I originally had something quite dark in mind for this but was given another prompt that made it considerably lighter.**

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Remus mumbled, swaying on his feet. Sirius was sprawled out on a chair, staring at his best friend through lidded eyes that showed how drunk he truly was.

"How the hell can you say that?" Sirius asked, tilting his head back to down some more firewhiskey. "I can't even stand and you're spouting nonsense!"

"It isn't nonsense!" he defended loudly. Both himself and Padfoot winced at his volume and when he heard the floorboards creak upstairs, he realised that maybe he was a little too loud. "It's a spell," he insisted in a hushed whisper. "'Mione showed me the witch in the box who said it."

"Remus?" Hermione called when she drew closer. He almost forgot that she lived with him. _Almost._ "Is everything okay? I thought I heard shouting." She pushed open the door of the room and entered, stopping when she saw him standing over an open box and Sirius still sprawled in the chair though he was emitting slight snores now.

"'Mione!" he greeted excitedly, wobbling over to give her a sloppy kiss. "I broke it," he told her sincerely, looking like a five year old who was talking about their toys as if they actually spoke back. "I tried to fix it but my spell wasn't working."

"What spell was it? What did you break?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," he answered, staring at nothing with a furrowed brow as he tried to work his mouth around the words. "My cookies! They broke!" She blinked at him, but seeing the honesty on his face, wandered over to the box instead and stifled a sigh when she saw that he generally was getting worked up over a box of broken cookies.

"Sweetie," she said softly, cradling his hand as she tugged him closer. "It's okay that they're broken. Look, why don't we just eat them as they are? It means we get more of them." He agreed and immediately tucked into the chocolate biscuits, sitting on the nearest seat so he could sit comfortably. Within minutes, he fell asleep and she left him there. He could suffer as punishment for waking her up at two in the morning.

She'd tease him later, though, about the time he tried to fix broken biscuits with a quote from Mary Poppins.

 **Prompt:** Broken.

 **Hopscotch:** Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (word)


	3. C

**One swear word. Forgive me.**

"I'm telling you, there is no way you will get him to eat a bean!" Sirius exclaimed in a loud whisper. "He knows every flavour just by looking at them. You have no way of tricking him. He _knows."_

"Sirius-"

"-Buddy-"

"You really underestimate-"

"Our wonderful Hermione!"

Sirius looked at the twins who were sitting either side of the curly haired witch and huffed. "Ten galleons says that she can't get him to eat a bean."

"You're on," Fred grinned, shaking hands with the Maraurder.

* * *

"Hey honey," Remus greeted when he returned from work. "Hey boys, Padfoot. What are we doing?" He pulled out a chair next to Hermione and sat down, pulling her legs onto his lap so that he could hold her in some way. With the full moon getting closer, he needed to know she was safe even though Moony trusted these men.

"We were just eating some sweets," Sirius answered around a mouthful of chocolate frog. "You want anything?"

"Got any chocolate?" he asked, perking up and looking on the table for anything. Fred shook his head and Remus sighed, slouching in his chair. "Nah, I'm okay."

"You can share these beans with me, if you want," Hermione offered, peeking at him from under her eyelashes.

"No thanks, love." She pouted and he resisted a chuckle. She looked adorable.

"But you wanted chocolate and here we have a chocolate flavour bean." She offered him the small, brown jelly bean but he merely rolled his eyes at her insistence. Bertie Bott never created a chocolate bean. There was only one flavour that colour and nobody ever ate them. "Come on," she insisted, holding it to his lips. "Yummy chocolate."

"Hermione," he growled in mock annoyance. "You and I both know that the flavour of that bean is not chocolate." She widened her eyes and looked down at the sweet in her hand, as if it had suddenly spoke to her. "If it's chocolate, why don't you eat it?" She shrugged and popped it into her mouth. He watched with bated breath as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned ever so slightly.

"I can't believe that they make it taste so good! It tastes better than a chocolate bar." Remus blinked at her before glancing at the others who were all staring at her with a weird look. "I need another one," she declared before rummaging around in the box. "Just one more," she whined.

"It tastes good?" George asked, sucking on a sugar quill.

"Great," she nodded. "Remus would love these but he doesn't want it so I'll just have to eat it." She made a move to eat the bean but Remus plucked it from her hand. "Hey! Get your own beans, that's mine." She went to grab it from him but he moved his hand, staring at the bean with furrowed brows.

"You okay, Moony?" Sirius asked curiously. Surely he was about to call out Hermione on her lie.

"I could've sworn-" He shook his head and shrugged, throwing the bean into his mouth and chewing it. Sirius' jaw dropped and he heard the Twins high-five each other. Remus' face screwed up with disgust and he spat the bean onto the floor. "Hermione! You said it tasted like chocolate."

"Doesn't it?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes before giggling. "What flavour is it then?"

"Damn it! I knew that this was a shit-flavoured bean." He shook his head and glared at the foursome who were laughing at him. "This means war."

"Bring it on," Hermione grinned.

 **Prompt:** Chocolate

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Bertie Bott - Challenge - Incorporate Bertie Bott's beans into the story.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** exclaimed, offered, insisted, growled - _words instead of said_


	4. D

"Miss Granger," Professor Beery tutted. "This behaviour is not like you at all."

"He insulted something important to me," she answered meekly, offering him a shrug to show she really didn't care. "Nobody can get away with that." Herbert Beery blinked at the ferocity in her tone and eyes before nodding.

"Okay. Well, you're a competent witch and I need this to be done, so you'll be repotting mandrakes for me."

"Of course, Professor," she agreed, grabbing herself some mittens and earmuffs without even a sigh, eye roll or complaint. She truly was an extraordinary witch. "How many do you need me to do?"

"I think thirty will suffice," he told her before heading to the small backroom and placing his own earmuffs on so he wasn't incapacitated whilst he finished marking assignments. Even with the earmuffs on, he heard the crying from the plants and was quite thankful that she was a speedy yet competent witch and was done quicker than most students would've been with help.

"All done, Professor."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I politely hope I don't see you in detention again. You're too excellent for this sort of thing." She didn't answer him, only nodded and walked away.

* * *

"There she is!" Sirius shouted once she entered through the portrait. "There's our little fighter." She scowled at him playfully, but grinned when he pulled her into a hug. "If you hadn't have done it, I would've."

"I know," she confirmed. "You've just got to share the fun." She was hugged by him again before being passed from one Gryffindor student to another. Some of them she didn't even recognise but still, they hugged her. She wasn't known for getting detentions so she guessed it was a reason to celebrate.

She was eventually left with Remus who was giving her a calculating look. "You're an idiot," he eventually said, pulling her into his arms. She relaxed, not even realising that she was tense until he was holding her. "You should've let Sirius handle it in his own way, or maybe even James and Peter."

"He had no right to say what he did," she mumbled into his chest, her own hands clutching at his hips. "He knew that, so he deserved it."

"You ruined your perfect record."

"I'm proud I got a detention," she admitted. "So when people ask why I got one, I can tell them that it was defending the man that I love."

"Punching a Slytherin is nothing to really brag about."

"No, but punching Severus Snape is."

 **Prompt:** Detention

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Greenhouse 1, Gryffindor Tower (Hogwarts Location)

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus!): Venusia Crickerly: Challenge: Incorporate the uses of Mandrakes into your story.


	5. E

"So, what are you doing next Saturday?" Remus asked with an air that was almost confident. She smiled up at him, ignoring her friends' giggles.

"I'm having dinner with you." He felt his lips widen into a grin at her answer. He was supposed to have tried to romance her before blurting out his question but he guessed that he did alright.

He couldn't wait until Saturday and he'd have to contain his eagerness and excitement in case he tipped off Sirius or James.

* * *

"Remus? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, poking his head round the door to see his best friend looking awfully panicky. "Shit. Remus, you look like you've just seen a Dementor!" He rushed in, showing his concern for his friend which really expressed how bad Remus looked.

"I'm fine," he answered, waving him off. "I just-" He sighed. "I met a girl."

"Good!" Sirius cheered. "About time you met someone instead of moping in your home everyday."

"It's not every day," Remus defended. "It was just the majority of them."

"Alright, fine. But, James and I have been coming around to check on you and make sure you aren't drowning in self pity and you've hardly been here. This girl is good for you."

"You're right! What should I do about it?"

"Go to her." Remus didn't move and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Go! I need to meditate. Or masturbate. Or both."

"Not in my house," Remus shouted as he ran from the room, leaving only moments later with a loud crack.

* * *

The pair were sat on Hermione's sofa, snuggled together so closely that not even a piece of paper was able to fit between them. This was paradise, Remus decided. This was where he belonged.

* * *

Their first night together was incredible. He stood at the end of the bed, her clothes discarded in the other rooms whilst his shirt was dropped onto the floor by his feet.

She looked like a goddess, her curly hair was a mess on her pillows and he found himself slightly fascinated and distracted by them. Each individual lock was going in different directions purely down to his wandering hands when they were making out beforehand.

She was beautiful. She was his.

* * *

"I need to tell you something," he told her, looking at her with such focus in case this was the last time he ever saw her. "Something that could make or break us."

"Did you cheat on me?" she asked, her eyes taking on a tell-tale sheen that broke his heart. "Is that what you're going to tell me?"

"No!" he exclaimed in horror. "Never! Absolutely not. You are all I want, all I need."

"Then what's the matter? Tell me, Remus," she implored. "I can handle it. I'm a big girl."

He took a deep breath. What he was doing, with her, was almost breaking the law. He could be arrested if things escalated. Marriage to a muggle was against the law, but dating and being with one wasn't. Yet.

"I have magic," he told her, feeling as if a weight was coming off of his shoulders. "I'm a wizard."

* * *

"I love you," she whispered against his hair the day after the full moon. They'd been together for two years now and after her excellent grasp at the idea of magic, he'd eventually let slip about his lycanthropy. She took that remarkably well as well. "I love you so much."

He was barely awake and barely heard her words but he still smiled.

* * *

"I want to marry you," Remus blurted out over dinner one night. Hermione's eyebrow raised and her fork paused halfway to her mouth. She knew about the law that was against them, he couldn't lie to her, and she knew that this conversation was something that she hadn't ever considered.

"Remus, I thought we'd discussed this. We can't get married. I'm okay with being in a relationship, like this, for the rest of our lives. There is no law against that."

"I know," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "But I don't want that for you. I want to have a ring on your finger and my name as yours. I want to live with you and have babies with you and introduce to people as my wife. Screw the law, marry me?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"Introduce me to your friends."

* * *

"Hello, love," Sirius drawled. "Did you get paid to date my friend, because you are way out of his league."

"It's him that's out of mine," she answered, looking up at Remus with a loving smile. "How can a muggle compete with magic?" She eyed the way James and Sirius stiffened and watched their eyes widen in shock but they didn't look disgusted.

Sirius was the first to make a move. "Who knew that our little Lupin would be brave enough to break the law?!" He laughed loudly. "He was a stickler for the rules at school. Let me tell you about some of his best moments. Did he tell you that we called him Moony? And listen to me love, it wasn't because of his furry problem." The two walked away to sit at the table as they carried on talking and Remus was left with James.

"Are you sure about this?" James asked curiously. "This is big, ya'know."

"Yeah," Remus answered. "But I love her. She's my life. Moony even loves her."

"If they find out-"

"They won't," Remus interrupted. "I'm giving up my magic." James gaped at his friend who laughed bitterly. "The Ministry is so little-minded. Muggles aren't dangerous or bad! Hermione clapped her hands in delight when I told her about my magic and then demanded I showed her every spell that I knew for hours. Never did she call me a lunatic, insane or try to kill me."

"She's an incredible Muggle," James agreed.

"She has a cute friend," Remus offered slyly. "Her name's Lily. I've seen her date three different guys in the past two years, all of whom held similarity to you."

"We'll see," James laughed, rolling his eyes. "How does breaking the law feel? Being a criminal?"

"Honestly? It's exciting!"

 **Prompt:** Exciting.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Perseus Parkinson (Bonus): Challenge: Write an AU in which marrying Muggles is illegal.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 _"Go! I need to meditate. Or masturbate. Or both." (GTA V), Concerned (Feelings/Emotions), Fascinated (Feelings/Emotions), Eager (Feelings/Emotions), Remus Lupin's Cottage (Location), Romance [word] (Sex and the City S1E1), Snuggling with each other [action] (Sex and the City S1E1), Shirt on the bedroom floor [object] (Sex and the City S1E1), "So, what are you doing next Saturday?"/"I'm having dinner with you." [dialogue] (Sex and the City S1E1)_


	6. F

**Swearing.**

"You ready?" Sirius asked Remus, watching him hold the potion nervously. Tonight was the night that he was going to try and get Hermione.

"No, but let's do this."

* * *

"Hello darling," Sirius drawled, leaning against the wall next to her. Hermione smiled at her friend and took a sip from her drink, waiting for whatever stupid thing was going to come out of his mouth. "We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming." There it was.

"Thanks, Sirius," she commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I thought this was a costume party." She eyed his outfit or 'costume'. "What exactly did you come as?"

"A sexy beast," he told her, leering at her. "But you, my angel, are surely a gift from Merlin."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Let's fuck, for fucks sake!" he exclaimed and she gaped at him, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"We can't have sex!" She willed her blush to disappear but she knew it wasn't doing much good.

"Well then, let's just dance." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, despite her protests. He held her in a hold that was traditional and didn't hint to the apparent sexual frustration he was having over her. He'd never been this forward with her; he knew that she liked Remus! "My love for you burns like a dying phoenix."

"That's a bit morbid," she told him and she could've sworn that he blushed! Sirius Black didn't blush, however, so she passed it off as a trick of the light.

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you." Both of her eyebrows raised but she offered him only silence and carried on dancing. "Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff." She huffed but focused on ignoring him, instead looking over his shoulder for Remus. "I'm not an animagus but sometimes I can be a real animal."

"Sirius, what the hell are you up to?" she hissed, getting annoyed. "You know how I feel and now you're being like this? It doesn't make sense!"

"Just trying to have some fun," he said with a shrug. His face turned shifty and his skin paled. "Excuse me, whilst I go… somewhere!" He rushed off in a behaviour that was so similar to Remus when embarrassed and left her alone on the dance floor. Her mind was a whirlwind of shit and it took her only a moment to follow after him, ready to demand what was going on.

She caught up with him only a minutes later, seeing him alone in an a bedroom in the Potter Cottage and shut the door behind her.

"Sirius Black, you are going to tell me what is going on with you right now." He stared at her, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

Then his face bubbled.

Then Remus Lupin was standing where Sirius stood only seconds before.

"What the hell?" Hermione gaped, staring at the sheepish werewolf. "What are you doing dressed and looking like Sirius? What was all that, out there?" He smiled shyly, a faint pink covering his cheeks.

"I had no idea how to… how to… how to _flirt_ with you, so I took a page out of Sirius' book. It works for him all the time."

"One, it doesn't work for Sirius. Girls just sleep with him so that he shuts up. Two, why would you want to flirt with me?" She was aware that there was a blush on her own cheeks now but she refused to act embarrassed.

"Because I _like_ you!" Remus exclaimed. "And I had no idea how to tell you." She was shocked, to say the least. She'd always hoped that his moment would come but she hadn't ever anticipated that it would be - could be - true. "You're silent. Why are you so silent?"

She prowled towards him, watching with satisfaction when he gulped. "I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky," she winked, pushing him so that he landed on the bed behind him.

* * *

"Where's Remus?" James asked, looking around his home but unable to find his friend in the crowd. Sirius waggled his eyebrows and James gaped. "It worked?" Sirius laughed, offering a shrug. "Damn," he whistled, impressed.

 **Prompt:** Fun.

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank:**

 _"We can't have sex." / "Well then, let's just dance." (True Blood)_

 _"You ready?" / "No, but let's do this." (True Blood)_

 _"Let's fuck, for fucks sake." (True Blood)_

 _"We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming." (Harry Potter_ Pick-up Lines)

 _"I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky." (Harry Potter Pick-up Lines)_

 _"My love for you burns like a dying phoenix." (Harry Potter Pick-up Lines)_

 _Masquerade Ball/Costume Party (Plot Ideas)_

 _"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you." (Harry Potter Pick-up Lines)_

 _"Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff." (Harry Potter Pick-Up Lines)_

 _"I'm not an Animagus but sometimes I can be a real animal." (Harry Potter Pick-up Lines)_

 _Potter Cottage (Location)_


	7. G

" _Hermione?" Remus asked curiously, eyeing the room that they were both standing in. "What are all these boxes doing here? Where is all your stuff?" She didn't answer him as she moved from their chest of drawers to the open box that was resting on their bed. "What are you doing?"_

" _Don't act stupid, Remus," she snapped at him, shoving some curls out of her face. "You're a smart man. Hell, you became a Professor! I'm sure you can figure out what's going on."_

" _I can put some ideas together," he muttered, stepping out of her way so she could rush to the wardrobe and watched with sadness as she started taking some of her clothes out. "They're just things that I had hoped I wouldn't be witness to."_

" _Well, you're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle a girl walking out on you."_

" _Hermione, please," he begged, his voice turning broken at the sudden confirmation. "We can talk about this. We can figure out what's going on and fix things."_

" _There's nothing to fix, Remus!" Her hair sparked and her eyes flashed and Remus forced himself to swallow the emotion and cry when he was alone. "You and I are just not compatible. Why did you ever think that we would be a good match? You're an old, washed out werewolf and I'm a young woman who has her whole life ahead of her! You're only holding me back."_

" _Hermione-"_

" _Remus," she mimicked, waving her wand to shut all the boxes, shrinking them and making them stuff themselves into her beaded bag. "I'm going. Goodbye."_

Remus sat up in bed panting, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He tried to calm his breathing, closing his eyes and thinking of anything but the image he'd just been witness to. A bare body rolled over next to him and pressed themselves against his side.

"Remus?" she mumbled, wrapping an arm around him and dragging him back so he was laying down next to her. "What'samatter?" He smiled at her, enjoying the fact that she knew something was wrong and was talking to him even though she was asleep. It was a large contrast to his dream.

"Nothing, sweetie," he told her in a whisper, tucking a curl behind her ear. "You go back to sleep."

"Your sad," she breathed on a snore. "Talk to me."

"You won't even remember this in the morning." She cracked an eye open and he sighed, shuffling closer so that he could wrap his arms around her properly. "My boggart changed." She opened both of her eyes and stared at him with all of her attention. "It used to be the full moon but you've made things so much easier for me that I don't dread the change because it isn't like it used to be." He took a deep breath. "I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"The other shoe? Remus, honey, nothing's going to happen."

"You don't know that, Hermione!" He pulled her closer so he could rest his chin on her head. "One day you're going to wake up and see that I'm an old werewolf who can't offer you the world." She pushed him away and sat up, tears filling her eyes.

"Why are you speaking like this?" she asked. "I don't like it. I gain nothing by leaving you besides a broken heart and an empty soul. You're stuck with me, Remus, why can't you see that?"

"I can," he told her honestly, peppering kisses on her bare shoulder. "It doesn't stop me from fearing it." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her so he could rest his hands on her stomach. "I don't know how I could go on if you left me, either of you."

"Good thing you'll never have to know."

 **Prompt:** Goodbye

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Dymphna Furmage - Silver - Challenge - Write about a worst fear.


	8. H

"It's still in testing," Damocles said tentatively to the werewolf sitting in front of him. "I have no actual idea if I can get it to work. The theory is nice and majority of my equations lead to a positive result but that isn't foolproof."

"I don't care," Remus argued. "It can help and with the Order and the war, this could _help."_

"Remus, what you're doing is admirable but-"

"Don't shoot me down, _please."_ Damocles fell silent. "I can't have a job in the Ministry because I can't be hired. I can only assist in battles but I can't gather information. The only way for me to do that would be to help gain Packs for the Order. Moony is an Alpha wolf and I would be attacked instantly. If I had this potion, giving me my mind, I can put a dampener on him and then be of use. Please."

Damocles sighed. "You know this may not work, right?"

"You've said," Remus smiled. "It's a step in the right direction, though."

"Fine!" Damocles huffed, throwing his hands in the air and leaning back in frustration. "But if you mutate into a pink puppy, it is all down to you."

"You need to test it somehow," Remus shrugged. "I'm offering."

* * *

"Damocles was injured in an attack early today," Dumbledore told the small group who had gathered for the Order meeting. Remus' heart dropped. "He's still alive but he's not in any aware state."

"What do you mean?" Dorcas Meadowes asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. "He's still alive?"

"He is," Dumbledore answered. "He's in a coma, a potion of his own creation that he took. It keeps him alive however, we don't know the antidote."

"So… the Draught of Living Death?" Sirius questioned, rolling his eyes.

"Not quite," Dumbledore replied. "His sends him into a sleep state, but it preserves both his body and mind. If he was to have the antidote administered in seventy years, his appearance wouldn't have changed. He can't be damaged, either."

"So, administer the antidote? It can't be that difficult."

"He hasn't got one on hand," McGonagall guessed, seeing Dumbledore's face. "Why would he take a potion of that magnitude without a way out?"

"He left the notes, but, it's extremely advanced. Even Severus would struggle."

"And Snape is better at potion making than Slughorn and he's the best out of all of us so we're still screwed. That's great."

Remus clenched his eyes shut and tried to control his emotions. It looked like the Wolfsbane potion wouldn't be happening any time soon.

* * *

The girl appeared out of nowhere, and immediately demanded to speak to Dumbledore. She was dragged with Moody to her left, her arm held in his right hand with a tight grip. Sirius and James escorting the pair with her wand and bag in possession. She didn't fight.

Three hours she was in the room with Dumbledore and Moody, the rest of the Order had gotten wind of the young woman and sat around curiously.

After their meeting with her, Dumbledore and Moody came out, gruesome looks on their faces but when they confronted Peter, demanding to see his left arm, they had thought the pair had gone out. Until they saw the Dark Mark.

It came out, after that, that the woman they'd been speaking to had crucial information, the identity of spies, people who would be swayed to Voldemort and those who could be swayed to Dumbledore.

For the first time since the war began, the Order were beginning to feel a bit hopeful.

* * *

"Hey," a female voice greeted shyly. "You're Remus, right?" The look on her face, when Remus turned, told him that she already knew but he didn't bother commenting on it.

"Sure am. You're the lady that's been causing quite a stir around here." She chuckled, blushing lightly. Sirius and James eyed their friend with raised eyebrows and a faint smile. The girl had been checking him out before he turned. Maybe he'd seen the pros instead of the cons, when it comes to her.

"I have a potion for you," she told him, pulling the vial out of her pocket and offering it to him. "You'll have to have one every day for a week and then you'll be good. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get them on time."

The three Marauders stared at the vial but none of them made to take it.

"Erm, do you not want it?"

"What is it?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She may know things but that didn't mean he was going to down any potion she offered.

"It's the Wolfsbane potion." Her furrowed brow made her look adorable. "Haven't you been taking it?"

"You made the Wolfsbane potion?" Remus gaped. "Without Damocles?"

"Of course," she laughed. "It's not my first go, you know. Do you want it or not?"

"But- Damocles-"

"He'll wake up in a week, I have to wait for some ingredients to arrive before I can give him the antidote. This'll keep you sane for the full moon."

Moony howled with happiness inside and caused him to surge forward, grabbing the girl in a hug, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Woah, Mr Lupin, maybe you should know my name first." He let her go, embarrassed. "My name's Hermione," she offered. "It was nice meeting you."

"Thank you," he thanked. "This means so much to me, I don't think you can even understand."

"I think I have a faint idea."

 **Prompt:** Hope.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Gifford Ollerton (bronze) - Write about a very big problem being solved. (I consider Remus finding a way to finally get Wolfsbane, a solution to his big problem.)


	9. I

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Irma Pince:  Challenge: Involve the location of Hogwarts library into your story, as well as Madam Pince.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Remus [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Remus Lupin

 **February Event** : 47. (dialogue) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity." 38. (emotion/feeling) Passionate

 **Word Count** : 299

* * *

"So, I see James has declared himself in love with Lily," Hermione said as she studied in the library with Remus. "Again."

"He's a fool," Remus huffed, shaking his head with annoyance at his friend. "A freak, if you will."

"A freak?" Hermione asked, lifting her head sharply to look at her friend. "Why would you say that?"

"I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity," he exclaimed loudly; loud enough for Madam Pince to hurry over to them and kick the duo out of the library.

"Well done, Remus," Hermione growled. "Of all the times you had to be passionate about something, you had to do it loudly and in a library."

Remus blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry. I just-" he paused, shaking his head. "My parents love me but they show it wrong, and they love each other but all they do is argue and it truly is insanity. All love does is hurt people."

"I want to be insane," Hermione blurted after he'd finished talking.

"What?"

"I want to be insane," she repeated, slower and clearer. "I want to be insane, with you."

"Hermione-"

"No, I know what you're going to say but, Merlin, I care about you. I care about you a lot and I thought that being friends with you would get me through it but it doesn't, and if you deem love insane then sign me into St Mungo's."

Remus looked at her, thoughtful.  
"I don't know if I can be insane, not yet." Hermione nodded, hope curling in her stomach. "But, I think I can be a bit crazy leading up to it. Hell, I've got to start somewhere, right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Insanity.


	10. J

_**I lost my prompt list so I've had to create a whole new one but now I'm back. Sort of. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Are you okay, love?" Remus asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder so that they were cheek to cheek. "You're awfully quiet; it's peculiar."

She shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye and he didn't bother hiding his grin.

"What's wrong?" he asked eventually, when she didn't offer anything but a sigh.

"It's your son," she admitted, twining her fingers with one of his hands that rested on her stomach. "He's kicking my insides so much I think I'm bruised."

Remus chuckled, spreading his hands out so that he could cover more of her stomach and have a higher chance of feeling their baby kick. It didn't take long for their energetic, unborn child to make a move.

"That's my boy!" he whooped, pressing a kiss to her neck. "He's incredible, and I love him and he hasn't even been born yet. Is that weird?"

"Not at all," Hermione argued, turning her head to give him a sweet kiss. "I love him too. He's going to look so much like you."

Remus looked incredibly proud and happy before the expected shadow fell across his face. "You're sure that he won't be cursed, like me?" Any other day, Hermione would've stifled her sigh and been completely reassuring in a calm manner, but at least twice everyday for the current length of her six month pregnancy, he'd asked the same questions. Her hormones were completely out of control, too.

"I'm positive," she told him. "Even if he was 'cursed' and became a werewolf like his papa, the research and potions have come so far from when you were a kid that he'd have painless transformations. But he won't be, he'll be like me, so would you stop worrying?"

"I won't stop worrying until he's born and experienced his first full moon but I'll try and relax a little, for your sake." Hermione smiled gratefully. "Now, about naming the kid... Are you sure Junior isn't a good name?"

"We're not calling him Junior and we're not calling him Remus either," she declared, glaring. "He'll have his own name and one that will suit him perfectly. We just haven't discovered it yet."

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Junior_

 _ **Word Count** : 371_


End file.
